gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Neo Zeon War
The Second Neo Zeon War (aka Char's Rebellion) was the conflict between the second Neo Zeon faction led by Char Aznable and the Earth Federation Forces task force Londo Bell. Char's ultimate plan was to drop the asteroid Axis onto Earth, thus forcing its inhabitants to move to the space colonies to push humanity's evolution into becoming Newtypes or die in the ensuing nuclear winter. His attempt was stopped by his long-time rival Amuro Ray; however, both pilots were lost during the battle. The Conflict The Return of Char Anzable In the aftermath of the First Neo Zeon War, the Earth Federation formed the peace-keeping organization known as Londo Bell in an attempt to make sure any sort of uprisings like Haman's were quelled. Though Londo Bell was instructed to use more passive methods, this led to angry sentiments from the spacenoids, remembering the atrocities made by the Titans. On December 22, UC 0092, Char Aznable returned from hiding after his disappearance during the Gryps War and declared the creation of the second Neo Zeon. He occupies Sweetwater, a colony filled with refugees from other ravaged colonies, in a bloodless occupation. This is especially true when the citizens there welcome him with open arms. On February 27, UC 0093, Char openly declares war on the Earth Federation with the intent on bringing every last human into space to begin their ascension. The Earth Federation responds by building up Londo Bell's forces. However, it isn't enough. The First Strike: Fall of Fifth Luna On March 3, Neo Zeon makes its first move: capturing the asteroid Fifth Luna and directing it at Lhasa, Tibet, where the Federation headquarters is located. Londo Bell gets word of this and quickly mobilizes to fight back and drive Neo Zeon away. However, Londo Bell is overwhelmed by Neo Zeon's forces until Amuro Ray arrives in the RGZ-91 Re-GZ. He is able to break through and reach the engines of Fifth Luna. However, Char arrives in the MSN-04 Sazabi and drives off Amuro, allowing the asteroid to crash into Tibet. Though the Federation had anticipated this and moved their headquarters, the damage was done to Earth. This would force a number of people to make evacuations into space. Amuro, disgusted with his failure, works alongside Anaheim Electronics and his girlfriend Chan Agi to build the RX-93 ν Gundam. Talks at Londenion As others attempted to escape Earth, Char prepared for secret peace talks between Neo Zeon and the Federation. To make sure things went smoothly, Char initiated a diversionary tactic towards the Londo Bell, allowing him to slip in unnoticed. During this time, Amuro and Chan were forced to launch the incomplete ν Gundam to aid the Ra Cailum, rescuing a civilian shuttle. One of the passengers, EFG Vice-Minister Adenaur Paraya, commandeers the battleship and heads to the colony Londenion. On March 6, a peace agreement was signed between the two parties - Neo Zeon would cease their attack on the Londo Bell in exchange for the abandoned asteroid, Axis. During the downtime, Amuro and Char would re-encounter each other, the resulting confrontation leading to Char being rescued by Gyunei Guss and his Hobby Hizack and spiriting away Adenaur's daughter, Quess Paraya. Neo Zeon Gains Axis On March 12, Neo Zeon prepared to submit to Londo Bell for the cease-fire. However, it turns out to be a trick - a number of Neo Zeon battleships are decoys, allowing the other battleships to reach Axis. When the Londo Bell group arrives, the Neo Zeon soldiers strike, amongst those is Quess, now under the alias Quess Air. Using her MSN-03 Jagd Doga, she shoots down the battleship harboring her father, unknown to her. Even more, Neo Zeon also had seized the nuclear weapon stockpile within Luna 2. Soon, Neo Zeon's plan became clear: drop Axis onto the Earth, then detonate the missiles within before impact, bringing about an endless nuclear winter. Armed with what was left of the nuclear stockpile in the Federation's possession, Londo Bell made their first attempt to take down Axis. The resulting battle would be a total failure for Londo Bell as all of the missiles launched were shot down as well as the loss of Londo Bell ace Kayra Su, though Neo Zeon would lose an ace as well Rezin Schnyder. Final Attempt Regrouping, Londo Bell came up with one last plan: attempt another missile strike on Axis to take out the engines. If that failed, then they would board Axis and destroy it from within. With this plan in motion, Londo Bell launched again. This time around, Quess would join Neo Zeon in the NZ-333 α Azieru mobile armor, proving to be a monster on the battlefield. In the process, Gyunei, who was attempting to win over Quess from Char, is slain by the ν Gundam. Londo Bell attempts to take out Axis with its nuclear missiles, but is stopped by Char, except for one. This forces Ra Cailum captain Bright Noa to lead a group inside Axis to take it down. In the confusion, Bright's son, Hathaway Noa senses Quess on the battlefield and hijacks a RGM-89 Jegan to confront her as Chan launches in the damaged Re-GZ to aid Amuro. In the process, the two encounter Quess. Hathaway attempts to talk sense into Quess, but Chan, realizing the danger he was in, attacked and destroyed the α Azieru, killing Quess. Hathaway, in anger, shoots down the Re-GZ, killing Chan in the process. On Axis, Amuro taunts and teases Char across Axis, distracting him enough to allow Bright and the others to set up their explosives. As the two resume their fight, the nuclear bombs go off, severing Axis in half. In Char's confusion, Amuro is able to deal a crippling blow and capture Char. But, all is not well: the back half of Axis was still falling to Earth. The Ring of Light In a desperate attempt to stop Axis, Amuro maneuvered the ν Gundam to try to push back Axis. As he did, Char taunted his old rival, realizing he had won. However, Amuro was surprised to see both Londo Bell and Neo Zeon soldiers attempting to push back the asteroid themselves, only to watch as they would fail. In desperation, the Psycoframe within the ν Gundam began overloading, pushing the soldiers away before destroying the Mobile Suit in a burst of light, tethering the pieces of Axis together and pushing it away, saving Earth. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Second Neo Zeon War, a number of aces lost their lives, including the MIA Char Anzable and Amuro Ray. Another Neo Zeon uprising would occur three years later, but would also be shut down by Londo Bell. While Londo Bell would still be active well into the UC 0120s, Zeon as a whole had seen its last days, finally disappearing when Side 3 returned to the Federation in UC 0100. But unlike the first Neo Zeon movement, which was greatly weakened due to an internal power struggle which was crushed by the AEUG's Gundam Team and the Earth Federation, the second Neo Zeon movement managed to hold together despite Char's demise. The unspent resources from the Second Neo Zeon War would be used by the next generation of Zeon remants, The Sleeves. Trivia *From all wars against Zeon or Neo Zeon, this war was the shortest war in the history of Universal Century, when it occurred on February 27 and ended on March 14, but the casualties were high enough.